


A Karamel Series

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I am starting the Pam/Vasquez ship fight me, Karamel Dragging Kink, Karamel Shaming Kink, Man I love this ship, Mon-El dragging kink, This just got relentlessly gay, To clarify: this is not a serious fic, UPDATE: ABORT MISSION THEY'RE ALL KALEX, a lovely collection of Karamel, also I just found out that Eliza/Cat is actually a thing so now I'm gonna read all the fics, i don't care, short Karamel Fics, tags will be updated as fic progresses, this is nonsense okay, ur kinks are valid uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: A series of unconnected events which lead to Mon-El being YEETed, Rekt, and overall just annihilated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most nonsense shit I've ever written okay.

As soon as she realised the severity of the situation, Kara flew the superfriends over, and at J'onns insistence they were now trying to work out what to do with it.  
"I really think we should open it." Kara said, pacing up and down. Alex put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
"What if it contains some kind of otherworldly virus though? You never know who could decide we're a target." James pointed out. Winn nodded, pointing at his friend.  
"Yeah, he has a real good point. We could die."   
Kara sighed, leaning into Alex, losing herself in contemplation for a moment.  
"No, you're right, James. It's probably safest to just YEET it off the face of the planet." Kara decided.  
"We're right behind you, Kara." Alex nodded, ushering Winn and James a few paces backwards. Kara approached the pod, and lifted it up with minimal effort. It took only a few swings to gather enough momentum, and at the top of her fifth she released it, watching it hurtle back up into the night sky. They all watched it until they could no longer see it.  
"Why do I feel like we just avoided a major disaster?" James asked, wiping his brow with his sleeve. Alex laughed.  
"I don't know, but I feel significantly better now that the pod has been officially YEETed."  
"Yeah me too. I feel...free," Kara smiled, turning to her friends. "Now, who's up for dinner?"  
"Yes, I am still craving your mom's glazed carrots!" Winn enthused, and the superfriends headed gleefully back to their thanksgiving dinner.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam the HR lady x Susan Vasquez are OTP.

"Walk this puppy down to the second floor and fill out all of the forms Pam gives you in triplicate" J'onn instructed. Both Kara and Mon-El stood, gobsmacked, until there was a sudden screeching behind them. They whipped round to see Agent Vasquez racing towards them, a sharp object in her hand. She plunged it into Mon-El's chest and watched as he slumped to the floor, lifeless.  
"What the heck, Susan?!" Kara exclaimed. Vasquez shrugged.  
"Lead knife. I was defending your honour, Kara."  
"Yeah, that's fair enough, actually," Kara shrugged. "That was a real dick move."  
"Well I, for one, am glad that bitch finally got rekt." Alex said, peering down at the body at their feet.  
"Hi, Pam? We don't need those forms any more, and you can cancel the seminar." J'onn said through the phone. Boy was he glad to see that fuckboy dead.

 

Pam smiled to herself at her desk. The second the forms had been requested, she'd paged Susan. She knew Susan wouldn't hesitate to destroy him. That was part of the reason she couldn't wait to marry her in less than a month. She made a note to remind her to send Kara an invite.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U JUST GOT REKT BY VASQUEZ OH BOI


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come dat girl

"What do you need?" Mon-El asked, pulling Kara closer to him. There was a sudden smashing from the doorway.  
"Her life back, you bitch!" Lena Luthor yelled, storming in thigh-high boots and a leather jacket. Boy did she look cute.   
Lena picked Mon-El up and walked him to the window, throwing him the hell out of it. She knew it probably wouldn't kill him, but heck it, it would do for now.  
"You okay, Kara?" She asked. Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena and peering out of her now very smashed window.  
"Much better now, thank you."  
"No problem. GRIP, bitch." Lena chuckled.  
"GRIP? What does that mean?"  
"Get Rekt In Peace. Duh."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put GRIP on my headstone pls


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that like... a problem here on Earth?"  
"Well on Earth, y'know, not everybody supports ladies lovin' ladies." Alex replied, looking to Maggie breifly for guidance. Maggie nodded, supportively, but kept her eyes fixed on Mon-El. She gave it five seconds before he spouted some bullshit that was supposed to be pro-LGBT but really wasn't.  
"Well on Daxam it's the more the merrier!" He declared cheerfully, and Maggie frowned.   
"Except this isn't really more... we're still two people in a closed relationship. Lesbianism and Polyamory are different things." Maggie cringed. Mon-El laughed loudly.  
"Well, it's not so much fun when us guys don't get to join in, right?!" He exclaimed. Maggie growled.  
"Kara, YEET this motherfucker before I do."   
"On it." Huffed Kara, dragging Mon-El by the ear outside, before launching him into the sky, the sound of his pathetic screams becoming quieter by the second.  
"Nice." Maggie laughed. Alex embraced her gently.  
"Thanks Kara."  
"Always happy to YEET a motherhecker for the good of the world." Kara grinned, heading back inside for drinks.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is the feminist we all deserve

"I'm a terrible partner."  
"You're terrible, yup." Winn and Mon-El agreed, leaning against the pool table in the crowded bar.  
"I'd like to not be terrible, for the record." Mon-El huffed, as if this was a minor flaw and not full scale abuse of his partner. Suddenly, there was a hand around his neck and blazing eyes boring into him.   
"Lyra, baby-"  
"Don't try to talk me out of this, Winn. I told you what would happen if this scum came near me." Lyra hissed. He tried to escape but her hold was firm.   
"You treat that girl like rubbish. She. Deserves. Better." She growled, squeezing tighter with every punctuated point until he slumped to the floor.  
"Babe you can't just kill every guy you disagree with!" Winn yelled, following her out of the bar, she caused a fight practically every day.  
"I can and I will!" She yelled back, heading over to the DEO to inform them of Mon-El.

"Oh thank god," Kara sighed when Lyra told her. "I was beginning to think I'd have to kill him myself." Lyra laughed, and dabbed playfully. It was lit.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think the fuck not" - Livewire

"Uh Supergirl, th heck is this?" Livewire asked, gesturing to the fuckboy sat in the lounge  
"Oh that's my bf. He wants to join in with the hair braiding." Kara replied, getting the snacks out for hers and Livewires girly night in ft. Hair Braiding and Lowkey Lesbian Activity.  
"I think the fuck not." Livewire growled, shooting him dead with thousands of volts of electricity.  
"Get rekt, bitch." Hummed Kara, passing Livewire the bowl of Cheetos.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know that Kara would never say the word bitch this is a bit ooc I am an awful writer. *dabs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another YEETing

"Alright, you need to back the fuck up!" Alex yelled, storming towards Mon-El. Honestly he was such a goddamn dumbass, he was in a room with a psychic and a woman with x-ray vision, and he seemed to think that nobody else could possibly suspect anything of Jeremiah. How ridiculous. You'd have to be really dumb to overlook the abilities of J'onn and Kara just to prove a point, right? Right???

Obviously, any sensible person would assume that this was a ploy to trick Cadmus back. And this fratboy motherfucker was 0.5 seconds from ruining everything.  
"It's alright, I got it!" Kara called, but J'onn interrupted her, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.  
"Do you think I could deal with this?"  
"Sure, J'onn!" Kara grinned, pushing Mon-El into him. J'onn smiled, before dropkicking that shitbag right through the ceiling of the apartment.  
"YEET!!!!" The entire gathering screamed in unison as he hurtled away.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"James, what the frilly hell is going on here?!" Kara yelled, storming into the DEO room that James had barricaded he and Mon-El into. Kara had been called in urgently by J'onn, who was unable to get in.  
"Well if the lead lined walls of the DEO aren't gonna kill this motherhecker I thought I'd speed it up a bit." James shrugged, through the voice altering mechanism of his conveniently lead plated suit.  
"U binch, murdering him without me? It was me he lied to!" Kara fumed  
"And said nasty things to all the time!" Alex called from the doorway.  
"And never apologised for his behaviour!" Maggie added, leaning into the room.  
James considered for a few moments, before nodding.  
"All very valid points. Here u go Supergirl!" James smiled, passing Kara his shield so that they could beat the everloving fuck out of Mon-El as a team.

\---

BONUS ROUND

"So, uh... Alex?" Kara hummed gently, at the next dinner with the superfriends and company. There were so many of them that they had to book a small hall out. M'Gann had returned, and Cat was visiting. Lucy was deep in conversation with Maggie somewhere in a corner.  
"Yes, Kara?" Alex asked, knowing that Kara had been trying to speak to her.   
"So uh... you know how I loved James but also Lena?"  
"I'm not blind Kara."  
"Well I'm dating both of them."   
Alex's eyes flitted up to James, who had approached and placed a caring hand on Kara's shoulder. Lena appeared just seconds later, putting an arm around her.  
"Nice. I'm glad you've found an arrangement that works for you. I'm proud of you." Alex smiled.   
"It wasn't hard to adjust, really. I mean, Lucy was poly so I've had experience." James said. Maggie strutted over and threw an arm around Alex.  
"Oh trust me, we already know." Maggie smirked as Lucy grabbed her ass and simultaneously kissed Alex's cheek.  
"Wait, you're all dating?!" Kara gasped. All six of them dissolved into giggles.

"How are they all so fucking gay?!" J'onn sighed, in mock disappointment. M'Gann laughed. Cat regarded Eliza carefully from across the hall. She sure was cute.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT BULLSHIT WAS 2x16 HEY 
> 
> BUT ALSO
> 
> #KARAMELISOVERPARTY
> 
> COME AND CELEBRATE WITH ME @ascreaminggay on Twitter or @toolatetogobacktosleep on Tumblr


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck, Alex?" Maggie frowned, appearing randomly from behind a panel the DEO control room, where she'd been listening to Alex and Kara talk.  
"What, Maggie? I think he was trying to renew himself. Give him a chance."  
"Uh, no, he got loads of chances, and he keeps fucking up. You and I both know deep down that Kara deserves better." Maggie argued.  
"Yeah, Al, Maggie has a point. I love you but... I'm not taking your advice this time." Kara decided, beginning to walk away.   
"Kara, where are you going?!" Alex asked.  
"To find the manbaby so I can yeet the heck outta him!" Kara grinned.  
"Ooh, I get to taser him first!" Maggie squealed, running after Kara.  
"Nope, Lena already bagged that spot!" Kara replied, because she was sick of just imagining Lena taser those guys before they threw her off a balcony. She needed to see this for herself. Alex stood for a moment, reflecting on Mon-El's behaviour. Why couldn't she see that he was an abusive lying pig before Maggie pointed it out?  
"Some people just want to believe the best in everyone, Alex. You've just managed to hold on to that belief longer than Kara." J'onn answered for her. Alex sighed.  
"I guess you're right. I see now that I was wrong in supporting him. He's done unforgivable things."  
"But _you_ haven't, Alex. Nothing that can't be solved by going and joining the Mon-El YEETING squad."  
"Thanks, J'onn!" Alex grinned, running after her sister and her girlfriend.

\---

Half an hour later Kara and Lena held one of Mon-El's wrists each, and Maggie and Alex had an ankle each.   
"Ready?" Kara called to James, who was filming on his camera. Winn and Lyra stood beside him to provide audio commentary.  
"Go, Supergirl!" James replied, clicking the video button as the squad began to swing him, before launching him violently into the air. Kara launched up after him, hurtling into him like a powerful slam to a volleyball, sending him flying through the earth's atmosphere.

Alex and Maggie high fived gleefully, before Maggie had to cover Alex's eyes when Kara and Lena began making out. 

M'Gann received the video from J'onn, with the caption 'Look at our kids, I'm so proud'. Even from Mars, she was sure she could hear the celebratory party that the superfamily were still having. Finally, they had YEETED their only true enemy.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena kissed Kara hard, running one hand through her hair and gripping her hip with the other. Kara bit down slowly on Lena's lip, her hands slowly roaming Lena's body. She'd wanted to do this for so long, but she'd had a rather unfortunate distraction.

And here he was again.  
"KARA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" He screamed, his veins bulging like that meme of that guy? You know the guy in the class with all the veins? That meme. That's what he looked like.  
"Mon-El! What are you doing here?" Kara yelled, angry at the fukboy for breaking in to Lena's office.  
(A/N) sorry, TRESPASSING.  
"I'm here to see you, of course!" He insisted, as if turning up at a property that isn't yours uninvited to manipulate someone into forgiveness is okay. "I need you to forgive me Kara, otherwise basically you don't care about me and want me to die." He added, and Kara played that "Whoop, there it is" meme from Pitch Perfect over in her head again. She liked memes.  
"I'm sorry, Mon-El, but I broke up w-"  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"  
he shushed aggressively, his common response to being told that he was not, in fact, dating a woman he thought he should be dating because he's the prince of Daxam and should have whatever he wants, right?  
"Mon-El, I think you should leave. I'm with Lena now." Kara huffed, protectively holding Lena's hand. Mon-El smirked that annoying fuckass smirk that may or not be less annoying without that stupid ass 'moustache' above his mouth.  
"Well, you know, I don't really have to leave. Because on Daxam, you see, it's the more the merrie-"  
"WE'RE NOT ON FUCKING DAXAM BITCH!" Lena screamed, leaping to her feet and crossing her office in a matter of seconds. "AND KARA IS NOT YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY!" She added, swinging her fist into his face. Kara gasped, because what she hadn't seen was Lena pick up her glasses from the table. The glasses that were lead lined.

One well aimed punch to the eye later, and Lena stood over a very dead Mon-El, smiling. Kara grinned and dialled Alex.  
"Hey Alex, are you in the DEO control room?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Put this on loudspeaker."  
Time passed in tense silence for a few seconds.  
"Okay you're on, what's up?" Alex asked.  
"Lena just killed Mon-El with my glasses."  
The whole place blew up. There were noisemakers and party poppers. Someone started spontaneously playing the trumpet (probably Susan Vasquez), and then a flute joined in (probably her wife: Pam from HR).  
"WHATTHEFUCKISGOINGONINMYCONTROLROOM?!?!" Someone yelled. It was J'onn.  
"LENA LESBIAN LUTHOR KILLED MON-EL" Alex yelled back. There was a distinct joyous yodelling sound in response. Everyone was happy. Good times.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, apologies for my absence. Fuck Mon-El, am I right?! I hate him and the Karamels, just FYI.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favour and imagine Maggie is played by Stephanie Beatriz because I just started watching Brooklyn nine-nine and I love Rosa, and I think Stephanie, an actual woman of colour, would make a much bettter Maggie than Floodlight Lizardface thanks

"Well as- ... being something of a superhero myself," the fuckhead started, turning the conversation to himself just seconds after a heated argument between Kara and Maggie.  
"I can say that sometimes it's better to punch than to talk." He affirmed, missing the fact that Alex had her face buried in her palm.

Maggie stood calmly, walked to his side of the table, and swung a punch at his face. Her fist connected with his jaw, and he sprawled to the floor.

"Maybe he's right." She smirked. Alex laughed, incredibly turned on. Kara immediately got her phone and put it on to their radio dock, playing The Cell Block Tango from Chicago.   
"HE HAD IT COMIN'. HE HAD IT COMIN'. HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME! IF YOU'D HAVE BEEN THERE, IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN IT, I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!" They all sung raucously.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK YOU FUCKS


	12. The reason the rating has changed :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

"Talk dirty to me," Alex whispered, as Maggie (played by Dichen Lachman) ran her fingertips across her exposed ribs. As Alex took in a sharp breath, Maggie leant in, brushing her lips against the shell of Alex's ear, and whispered:  
"Mon-El is a useless piece of shit and I'm going to murder him." 

Alex was climaxing in seconds, her mind filled with images of her beautiful girlfriend murdering her sister's useless, manipulative, annoying-as-fuck, pasty slave owning boyfriend's ass. 

"I love your Mon-El shaming kink" Maggie smirked, nestling into bed against Alex's warm form.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJDKSHSJAGSKD I HAVE TO UP THE RATING FOR THIS BULLSHIT
> 
> IF YOU HAVE A MON-EL SHAMING OR KARAMEL SHAMING KINK YOU ARE VALID OKAY
> 
> THANKS FOR READING


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god you're alive?!" Kara gasped in shock as the ugly grasshoper-resembling fuck got out of the pod. Had his forehead grown even more or was it just his gross ass hairline receding, she pondered breifly.  
"Kara, I promised I'd come back to follow you and rely on you and depend on your grasp of common decency just to make me a vaguely acceptable person in this society which widely rejects the demeaning of women and people of colour!" Mon-El grinned.

"I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH!" Came a scream and out of nowhere Reign the saviour of our gay asses appeared, kicking Mon-El to the floor.  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill your pathetic slave sympathiser, Supergirl?" She hissed, grinning like a gorgeous maniacal devil who could actually stab me and I'd thank her.

"Um... he has my dead Mom's necklace?" Kara suggested, gesturing to the chain which was grasped in his grubby abusive hands.  
"Oh shit, my bad!" Reign exclaimed, snatching the necklace and tossing it gently to Kara, who caught it with ease.  
"What about now?" She sneered.  
"... nope, I got nothing. Yeet him." Kara nodded. Tears began pooling in her eyes. "Yeet him and be redeemed. I believe in you."   
Reign smiled softly, before picking him up like he was the limp brainless scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz, and dropkicked him through the atmosphere sans pod this time, obliterating his pathetic body.

"Now I'm a good guy, wanna fuck?" Asked Reign. Kara laughed.  
"Sorry babe, but I'm dating Lena."  
"Oh, fair play. I'm gonna go find your sister then, I heard she was dating a fake Latina." Reign shrugged, before flying off. 

Kara smiled at the chain returned to her hands. It was a beautiful day.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god," he breathed, already wasting the Earth's oxygen with his useless respiration again. If only the atmosphere were still lined with lead and it could kill him.

Without another word, he pushed Kara's apartment door the rest of the way open and surged into Kara, kissing her roughly.

"Um, what the fuck?!" Lena exclaimed, as Kara grappled to get Mon-El off of her as he gripped her like a leech and pushed her against her doorframe. As soon as he heard Lena, he pulled away to look at her. She was wearing a barely-there nightdress and her neck and chest was littered with bite marks and hickies.  
"You can't kiss me like that! I didn't consent to that!" Kara yelled, shoving him away roughly and walking away from him, towards Lena, who put a protective arm around her.  
"Well why not? I'm your boyfriend!" Mon-El shouted, quickly angering.  
"Not any more. We're broken up and I'm with Lena now." Kara told him. Mon-El's eyes flashed with fury.  
"What, and you'd rather have her than me because why? She's better than me in every concievable way? Because she's willing to make sacrifices for you? Because she genuinely cares about you? Because she's saved more lives than I ever will?" He ranted.  
"Yeah pretty much all of those things." Kara agreed.  
"But her family is evil, you can't trust her! She might turn on you! I'm the best you'll ever have, you being bi is just a phase-"  
"I'll hold your flower, baby." Kara hissed, and Lena picked up on it instantly. She stormed across the room, swiping the taser from the side as she went, and tasered the fuck out of the pathetic pissbaby.

"God that turns me on every time." Kara moaned as Lena stood over his limp body. She smirked, and stood to the side to allow Kara to pick up his body. She cradled it for a second, before whispering  
"Fuck you, bitch" and yeeting him the fuck out of the window. 

"Good job, baby." Lena smiled, embracing Kara. She was much happier with Lena, a person who could actually appreciate her.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

Hi guys!

So I know that I just rebooted this and got a bunch of new prompts, but after the mess that was SDCC I am stepping away from the show. For me, that involves orphaning all of my works.

I am going to become more active in the Wynonna Earp fandom, because it's a TV show of actual quality, and the cast and creative team actually appreciate and respect their large LGBTQ+ fanbase. Staying in the Supergirl fandom is turning out bad for my mental health, and I really just want to spend time appreciating a brilliant show that I enjoy watching every episode of and never have to rely on the fandom for fix its. 

I hope anyone else that was hurt by the actions of the cast at SDCC also finds their peace. And anyone who wasn't, I hope that you realise your privilege because singing a song about a slave owning planet being great is REALLY fucked up.

You will always be able to find me on tumblr @a-screaming-gay or on Twitter @ascreaminggay however I have blacklisted all Supergirl related tags on both, so there will be no SG content there either. I look forwards to forgetting about this show. There's much better representation and much more compelling storylines elsewhere. I might come back some day and restart this, but until then, this is a goodbye from the fandom.

I hope you are all well.

Regards,

Nicole (Changed_For_Good)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Deserves better, LGBT viewers deserve better, young and vulnerable viewers deserve better.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ascreaminggay or tumblr @a-screaming-gay. Want to read Manhell being YEETed in any particular way? Drop me a prompt. This will be updated fairly regularly because I'm having a mental breakdown over this shitty show!


End file.
